Memories
by MegamanRockmanfan101
Summary: Zero arrives at the final battle with Omega, and he finally gets all his memories back from his past before he was put to sleep. (Rated T due to blood.)


**AN- This is my version of the Zero vs Omega thing... it's kind of a 'what if' thing so don't say mean crud and complain that it's not Canon... I just felt like writing this... oh and this is written is Zeros POV.**

* * *

I fell into some room, _I don't know how much more of this I can take but I won't stop until Omega is gone. _I thought as I looked around, I noticed this room was familiar... _This is where I was sleeping... where Ciel woke me up...! _I thought, why was I here?

Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts when there was a sudden explosion, there were rocks floating in the air. But what really caught my attention was a shadow that stood there. I couldn't clearly see what it was because of the bright light preventing me from getting a better look, "What is that?!".

"The REAL Zero." Weils evil voice said.

_Real... Zero? _I thought confused, what did he mean by that? My confusion level was increasing by the second. "What do you mean REAL Zero?".

Weil laughed devilishly, "You thought that YOU were the REAL Zero?! HAHA!" Weil replied as a smirk grew on his lips.

"I am Zero though..." I replied back, suddenly I was able to see what the shadow was... He looked exactly like me except darker colors. I was shocked, my face didn't show it but deep down I was in pure shock. _Who the heck is this faker?! _I thought.

Weil laughed once more, "You fool! You thought that YOU were the REAL Zero?! Your nothing but a copy! You may be Zero... in a way... but here, is the original! Destroy him Omega!

I remembered what X said all of a sudden, _"The heart is what counts. Not the body..." _I finally understood what he meant by that, I took out my Z-saber.

"WARE WA MESSIAH NARI! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Omega shouted, it was something in a foreign language I didn't understand. I shrugged it off and charged at him with my Z-saber, "

Omega blocked my attack with a purple saber that he had, "Darn, he knows my attacks to..." A smirk grew on Omega's lips as he slashed his saber at me.

There was a little scratch on my chest but I didn't care one bit, I charged at him again and managed to also give him a little scratch.

Omega threw me a glare and started slashing his saber at the air and blasts of energy game out of it. I double jumped in the air to dodge his attack,

_T__his guy is as tough as I imagined he would be... _I thought.

He started to spawn these blue lasers out of the ground, I jumped back before they could get me. Omega smirked, I looked at him slightly annoyed and slashed at his chest giving him a bigger scratch, He started to bleed.

I attempted to slash at him again but he blocked it with his purple saber, I jumped back before he could do anything. _I guess close range attacks aren't doing so well.. _I thought switching to my buster shot **(AN- It's called that in Japan in case you didn't know.) **I charged it up and shot at him, he took some damage. And more blood came out of his wounded spot.

I started spamming charged shots, but I stopped when he jumped up and landed on the ground. He stuck his saber in the air and a bunch of beams came out of it.

I took out my shield boomerang to try and make it so they didn't hurt me but it didn't work and I got hit, I quickly got up and ignored the pain. It wasn't that painful but it hurt a little, I have suffered way worse though.

I used my buster shot to shoot a charged shot at Omega once more, which damaged him even more. "You fool..." Omega said throwing me a glare.

He dashed up in front of me and before I could react he used an up slash on me, it created a big gash on my chest which drew more blood.

I placed a hand on my chest in pain, Omega smirked as he attempted to finish me off. When he prepared to cut me in half I quickly took out my Z-saber and slashed at him leaving a big wound on him.

He looked at me and glared, I shot him in the face with my buster which left a few scratches. "Die, Omega!" I said angrily as I stabbed him in the chest with my Z-saber.

Omega fell to the ground, he slowly lost consciousness. I walked up to him to make sure he was dead, but he quickly opened his eyes and triple slashed at me. And to finish it off he upper slashed at me.

I felt burning pain, it was unbearable. Omega walked up to me and stabbed me in the chest, "How does it feel to be stabbed huh? Not so nice is it?" He said coldly.

I felt something pounding in my head, the pain grew worse. But I lost my consciousness when I felt a shock in my head, I screamed in pain as I slowly lost my consciousness.

I woke up in a room that was completely white, my wounds and gashes were still there but I felt this warm feeling surrounding me. "Where the heck am I?"

Suddenly I noticed a red man with long golden blonde hair and a 'Z' symbol on one of his square-shaped shoulders. He gave me a warm smile as his hand reached out to me.

I trusted him, I didn't hesitate and I grabbed his hand. We suddenly merged into one, it felt really comfortable.

The room suddenly lit up and my eyes opened, my wounds and gashes were gone as if nothing ever touched me.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Omega exclaimed.

I walked up to him while holding my Z-saber, Omega kept spamming shots from his buster but they had no affect on me whatsoever.

I glared at him as I used a triple slash on him, but those slashes were stronger than normal. Omega was bloodstained from my slashes.

I attempted to finish him off but a barrier pushed me back preventing me from doing so, it was the dark elf. "You plan to... reactivate Omega?" I said, I was on the ground.

Suddenly Harpuia came in and slashed at Omega with his swords, "Zero! What are you doing!? Stand up!" Harpuia demanded.

Fefnir also came in and shot giant fireballs at Omega, "Hey! I'm here to get a little payback, Omega!"

And last but not least Leviathan came in and wacked Omega with her powerful spear-like weapon.

"You guys, where did you come from!?" I exclaimed.

"Weil can't do anything in his current state!" Harpuia stated.

"Agh! Dark elf shut them up!" Weil demanded.

"Zerrrooooooo!" The dark elf exclaimed.

"What is it Dark elf?!" Omega exclaimed.

Suddenly X joined us, "The dark elf's curse is fading..." He said.

"Who is that? X?!" Weil exclaimed.

"X!" I exclaimed.

"That's right Weil! Just like a century ago... I worked with Zero to defeat this Omega then... and we saved the world from your greedy clutches!" X stated.

"Just like... a century ago...?" I said until I realized that I remember everything, _that spirit must have been my past self..._

"Omega is using your original body, that's all... your current body may be a copy but your heart is the real thing." X stated.

"I know..." I replied. "I remember everything..."

"You do?" X replied.

"Yes... my past self... saved me..." I stated.

"Well... now is the time to finish what you started Zero!"

"Zero! Don't do it, that is your original body! Don't you feel any connection? Anything?!" Weil exclaimed.

I didn't hesitate, I took out my Z-saber and charged it up as I walked up to Omega. "There is only one Zero!" I said angrily as I preformed a power slash on him making his body explode.

Suddenly I was surrounded by a warm light once more, I was unable to move but I could hear X's voice. "Zero... my energy is... almost spent... I can't... stay in this world... much longer... Zero... I want to leave this world in your care... the threat Weil represents hasn't left this world but... I believe in you... I know you can stop him... Ze...ro... You can do it... you can..." X struggled to say.

"X... NO!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry... Zero..." X said in a faint voice, and with that he disappeared.

"X! X!" I cried. But it was too late, he was gone.

I suddenly woke up back at the resistance base, Cerveau, two resistance soldiers, and Ceil were there. Ceil was crying tears of joy. "ZERO!" She exclaimed.

"Zero, your awake!" One of the resistance solders said happily. "What a relief... EVERYONE ZERO IS AWAKE! YAHOO" He shouted excitedly running off to tell everyone.

"Where am I...? Is this... The resistance base?" I asked puzzled.

"Zerrroooo!" A voice called from above, we all turned our attention to the sky and saw the Dark elf.

"Dark elf? No... Mother elf!" I exclaimed.

"She brought you back here." Cerveau stated.

"Ze...ro.." The Mother elf said.

"What a warm gentle light..." Ceil said cheerfully.

"Has Weil's curse been broken?" I asked confused.

Suddenly Mother elf flew off into the sky, "Shouldn't we follow her?" I asked.

"She's finally free... there is still Weil but let's let her go in peace for now." Ciel said smiling. Then her face changed to serious, "X told me about you Zero..." Ceil stated.

I thought about X, I felt sad just then. My best friend who I fought with against Sigma long long ago was gone forever, he was truly gone for good. I almost started to cry but I realized I had to be strong, I know X wouldn't want me to be upset like this.

"Zero?" Ceil asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her, "Sorry, I got lost in thought for a second..." I replied.

"Oh, well... I just wanted tell you... I know your not worried about a thing but..."

I looked at her puzzled, "What is it?"

"Even if your body is a copy... your heart is the real thing... you ARE Zero, the one and only!" Ceil said with passion in her voice.

I smiled at her, "Thank you Ceil..." I said as I walked past her and stared at the sunset.

"Ze-Zero...!" She exclaimed.

The wind blew my long golden blonde hair as I stared into the sunset, "It's just me... I am... Zero..." I said, and I truly meant it. _And, I remember everything now... _I thought.

* * *

**AN- Well, this took me weeks to write. I hope you enjoyed :)**

**-MMRMF101**


End file.
